


WaterVapor: Offline

by SapphireShine



Category: Cytus (Video Games), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Attempted Kidnapping, Chatting & Messaging, Cytus II AU, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Modern AU, My first attempt, News Media, Rumors, Social Media, Social Networking, Technology, again Cytus II plot is referenced but not needed to enjoy, do not worry about CII plot there is hardly any, this is a chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: Famous Pianist Alan Stuart has gone missing after a vile connection hacked the digital holographic concert through the iM social media system. The cyber attack left several concert viewers unconscious and others with temporary short term memory loss. The musican's location during the concert was ransacked when found, most likely case is a kidnapping. Any information regarding the pianist and his whereabouts please report to authorities.(News thread + chatfic format)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Log #1: News

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Cytus 2 info 
> 
> iM: popular Social Media network created by linking a person's brain directly into a device (VR style) allows for posts, and viewing of digital performances and concerts. 
> 
> Node: a term for a city 
> 
> PAFF: popular singer who fell unconscious during a digital concert alongside several viewers. Rushed to hospital for medical care. 
> 
> Neko#: popular streamer who had her stream attacked by a hack that sent several viewers into shock. 
> 
> Robohead: robotic esque persona who is good at decoding data from corrupted iM events. Plus techno DJ on iM 
> 
> Xenon: rock/guitarist who usually uses iM for music.
> 
> ConneR: famous classical instrumentalist who plays strictly in person concerts. While he's a musican on the surface, he's also an archeologist, historian, and investigator who has access to certain higher ups. He usually deals with odd cases that may involve underground involvement.

Log #1: News 

* * *

(!) New Thread

_BREAKING NEWS: Famous Pianist Alan Stuart has gone missing after a vile connection hacked the digital holographic concert through the iM system. The cyber attack left several concert viewers unconscious and others with temporary short term memory loss. The musican's location during the concert was in a state of entropy when found, most likely case is a kidnapping. Any information regarding the pianist and his whereabouts please report to authorities._

**Hanna*** : No way! I was there. I just thought he past out as well. 

**Jjjkk** : I'm more concerned about the kidnapping part. After singer PAFF's break down and Neko#'s connection attack, are the admins doing anything?! This is the third attack this season and someone actually went missing this time. 

**NekoP** : Neko still hasn't been back on stream either, but she did speak out saying she's fine after the incident. PAFF's still recovering according to sister Helene. The music peeps are suffering majorly now. 

**ConneR** : This series of attacks is quite concerning. I'm concerned about Alan Stuart as he's one of the few people who plays the piano, one of the few still physically existing too. 

**ClassicalAF** : ConneR Sensei?! You're here too? Do you know Alan Stuart? 

**ConneR** : I do, as a matter of fact he was someone I personally worked with in the past to sharpen his piano skills. Talented young lad. 

**FieryGold** : @ConneR… do you have any idea what may have happened to him? 

**ConneR** : To be honest I don't. While I'm still researching the causes for these iM attacks myself, I've never heard of someone being kidnapped during one. 

**Jjjkk** : Yeah, it's strange, both the attacks and events related to PAFF and Neko seemed strictly as external harm. Both of them are still fine and safe, only with surges of harm through the system. Now that I think about it, why would someone kidnap a musician? 

**NekoP** : That is definitely strange, although it seems like the musicians definitely seem to be targeted specifically. PAFF is a famous singer, Neko is a popular streamer who is known for streaming techno remixes on her stream from sponsor music distributors. Now a classical pianist is attacked as well, and kidnapped as a result, apparently. 

**ClassicalAF** : @ConneR Sensei! Does this mean they might come after you too?! 

**ConneR** : @ClassicalAF, I do not know. Maybe, however it will be hard for them to track me, or attack me like they did to the others. As you know, I strictly hold in person concerts. No lag, no digital interrupting. Mainly for those reasons, classical music is best experienced when seen in person. 

**NekoP** : @ConneR, What about Xenon and ROBO_Head? Both of them are also music, and regularly hold digital concerts as well. Would it be possible for them to be attacked as well? 

**ConneR** : I cannot say, both of them are currently taking music breaks considering the first attacks on PAFF and Neko. However this recent attack might send them both into an iM hiatus for safety, and I do not blame them. 

**Jjjkk** : Wait, can we even be sure if Alan went missing? What if he was just knocked unconscious and taken to the hospital? Or even going offline to privately recover like Neko did? 

**FieryGold** : @Hanna* you mentioned that you were at Alan's concert. Is there anything you can remember? 

**Hanna*** : @FieryGold, to be honest, not much. However, I can say that I heard struggling during the attack. Alan sounded like he was fighting, something, it was hard to make it out, but he was definitely shouting "let go" through the mic playing his piano music. Based on how the article said it looked ransacked, a kidnapping is a probable suggestion. 

**NekoP** : Wait a minute, hold on. @ROBO_Head! Can you analyze the data from Alan's concert like you did with the last one who went missing. 

**ROBO_Head** : Data Analysis:...25% complete. 

**Jjjkk** : That was quick, and already a quarter done? How fast do you work?

**ConneR** : I already contacted them shortly after the news was released. The attacks are numerous, a kidnapping is something we've never seen happen live on the iM, especially under a cyber attack. 

**ClassicalAF** : That's Sensei for you! And wait a minute, @FieryGold. You know Alan Stuart right? Cause he uses the name @WaterVapor on iM. Who I see mention someone by your username a lot. 

**FieryGold** :...Yes I know him, we live near each other. I went to check on him after his concert was supposed to be done, but when I got there, the whole place was surrounded by security and authorities. 

**Hanna** *: @FieryGold, oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. You must be a close friend of his. Hopefully he's found soon. 

**Jjjkk** : If something is done about it. I feel like everyone should further reduce or suspend their use of the iM considering this. Even after PAFF and Neko, now Alan's missing too, and a third attack. The admins have done jack s*** since this started. I don't think we'd be safe if we continue our use. People are going into comas due to these attacks on iM as well. 

**Hanna** *: Well, in regards to staying updated, not logging into the iM will not hold for long. However they did recently release a disconnected version. I think the biggest threat is to those who physically connect to the iM system. So while it's laggy, I think the disconnect version is the safest route to take. 

**Jjjkk** : I agree, I'm not even connected right now. This is via my phone, does take a while, but it works. 

**NekoP** : Hey! @FieryGold, if you find anything that can help locate Alan, be sure to let us know. The more people looking, the better chances we can find him. I'm a huge fan of his. 

**FieryGold** : Will do…

**Jjjkk** : Do not worry, us music fans spread news quickly. Will make a new post if we find any information regarding Alan or the attacks. 

**ConneR** : I'm glad to see everyone is willing to help. 

**ClassicalAF** : Of course we're willing to help Sensei! We need to work together, besides, something bad is no doubt playing. For all we know, this could be a small scale attack and then bam! We all get hit by something even worse. Plus, I'm a huge fan of Alan Stuart as well, both of you are the only ones playing old fashioned classical music. 

**Jjjkk** : Actually, that's another strange thing. Alan Stuart went missing, but nothing else was taken. The piano was in fine condition according to the rest of the article and really the place was in a ransacked state due to Alan being abducted. Yet they took nothing of his, not even a piano that would be worth tons on the black market no doubt considering how old it is. 

**ConneR** : That's a good observation. Whoever took Alan was targeting him specifically, while we don't know their motives, we do know what they do not care about. @Hanna* did you hear anything else during the attack? 

**Hanna** *: I'm afraid not, I heard Alan shout in a struggle, but it quickly disconnected after that. I'm not sure what happened afterwards. 

**NekoP** : Well, I'm logging off, I'll do some more digging to see what else I can find. 

* * *

_Contact: Alan (offline) last seen at 5:13_

**Gerald** : Alan, are you okay? I cannot find you, the whole place is surrounded by police. Did something happen? 

_6:34_

**Gerald** : Alan! Pick up, I tried calling you, are you okay? Where are you? 

_7:56_

**Gerald** : ALAN! Seriously, where are you? It's been over two hours. 

_9:42_

**Gerald** : Hello! 

_10:01_

* * *

_Chatroom: The Octatet_

_(FieryGold entered the chat)_

**FieryGold** : _Shared link (Missing Pianist)_

Has anyone seen Alan? 

_(EarthMaiden entered the chat)_

_(DownToEarth entered the chat)_

_(FlowerAngel entered the chat)_

_(Sunbird entered the chat)_

_(DevillishCount entered the chat)_

_(Bookyswan entered the chat)_

**EarthMaiden** : No, we just saw the news. He wasn't anywhere, we tried contacting him. 

**DownToEarth** : No text responses, straight to voicemail. We couldn't find anything. How long has he been missing? 

**FieryGold** : According to the report, halfway through his concert, so some time around 5:30pm. Apparently, only he went missing, nothing was stolen. 

**EarthMaiden** : Are you okay? I'm sure you're worried sick. 

**FieryGold** : Yes, I am worried. He was supposed to finish his concert at 6:20 and I'll be there to pick him up. He's not there though. I looked all around the area, he's not anywhere. The article says he was kidnapped, but I don't know why he would be. 

**DevillishCount** : You guys live in Node 04 right? That's one of the more secure cities if I recall. 

**FieryGold** : Yes, but regardless, all the cameras were out during the attack. Nothing was picked up for a solid thirty minutes…

**Sunbird** : All the cameras? An attack at the concert, Alan going missing, presumed kidnapped. It all seems very planned, whoever took him, they did it for a reason. They're smart and planned all of this out, especially to launch an attack at the scale they did to take out all the cameras. 

**FlowerAngel** : I agree, this is all very elaborate. I tried talking to some people on iM, but they didn't seem to remember anything. 

**FieryGold** : Actually, I was able to learn some interesting things from this thread ( _share link_ ) 

**Bookyswan** : That's a lot of information, it seems like ConneR, Jjjkk, and NekoP seem to have the most information regarding this. Also, who is ConneR? 

**FieryGold** : ConneR is a classical musician and archeologist. He has a collection of classical instruments from years ago. He tutored Alan a bit with playing the piano. He's trying to figure things out as well. 

**DownToEarth** : Hanna* seems to be one of the few who were unaffected by the attack. Everyone else was either knocked unconscious or harmed with short term memory loss. She said Alan was struggling, so that means the attacker didn't have a means of knocking him out quickly. 

**DevillishCount** : I'll ask father if there's anything we have missed. See if you can get that data from Robohead as well. 

**FieryGold** : Will do. 

**EarthMaiden** : Someone mother knows is really good with computers, maybe they can help? We can ask. 

**DownToEarth** : Sister has a point. Anne is a good programmer and we heard she used to work as a programmer for the people who run iM. She left to work for us, but maybe she can help here, and maybe find the one who is causing these attacks. 

**FieryGold** : Seems possible, hopefully we can find him soon. Geoffrey and Ian already have their hands full at ARC. 

**Sunbird** : Right, I forgot they worked there a minute. It shouldn't hurt to ask Suzanna too for help as well right? 

**FieryGold** : Perhaps. 


	2. L#o$g; ????

L#o$g; ????

* * *

_ 065076065078 _ : Hello? 

_ 065076065078 _ : Is anyone there? 

_ 065076065078 _ : Where am I? 

_ Connection to  _ **_iM_ ** _ successful, signal: stable _

_ Loading data… _

_ Unregistered user detected… _

_ Unregistered username is now:  _ _ 065076065078  _

**_065076065078_ ** _ has now logged into the iM system. Loading recent system data.  _

_ 065076065078 _ : What...is all this…? 

_ Data load complete: Breaking News: Missing Pianist _

_ 065076065078 _ : Miss...ing…Pia…nist…

_ 065076065078 _ : Who is that? 

_ 065076065078 _ : Why does he…? 

* * *

**_(!) New Thread: Missing Pianist Discussion_ **

**NekoP** : Okay! I did some digging and you would not believe this! Not only did Alan go missing, but the reports also say his iM nerve gear is also gone. Like the whole set up, helmet, signal station, wires, everything. But nothing else! Alan Stuart was kidnapped and the only thing stolen was his iM nerve gear. 

**Jjjkk** : Okay, odd, everything else is untouched and yet his nerve gear went missing.

**ClassicalAF** : Yeah, iM nerve gear as advanced as it is, it's very affordable, the shotty ones on the black market are pretty much dirt cheap too. Why would they steal it? 

**NekoP** : @ClassicalAF, obviously not to sell it.

**ClassicalAF** : @NekoP, yes, obviously. Why the hell would anyone take it? It's not like it's holding anything important. 

**Jjjkk** : @ClassicalAF, actually… ( _ link shared): SECRET DATA OF NERVE GEAR  _

**Jjjkk** : According to this article from a year ago, the nerve gear was modified to record, archive, and analyze the user's brainwave and virtual history any time it's logged into the iM system. It was implemented so the events such as Esir don't happen again. 

**NekoP** : Right! I almost forgot the whole fiasco revolving around Esir, he's the artist who went missing and no one who attended the concert could remember what happened, or if it even happened at all. 

**ClassicalAF** : That still doesn't explain why whoever took Alan, took the gear too. What use is his brainwave data good for? 

**Jjjkk** : @ClassicalAF, Do you even remember the history of cyTus? Remember why the world now looks so vastly different than before? The whole urban legend, it revolves around the company Lifeco. They created technology that transferred human memories and emotions into robotic bodies. Essentially making immortality possible. However, the program didn't succeed in transferring emotions and the whole project was scrapped or done illegally. The details are still fuzzy, but apparently it did work. 

**Kiz &Hiw** : @Jjjkk you seriously don't believe that stuff do you? I mean, isn't it all rather far-fetched? It supposedly happened in the past, but even now no one has done something like that. As interesting as it is, it's kinda hard to see how plausible it is. 

**Jjjkk** : @Kiz&How oh I didn't know you were here. Regardless, the whole story is literally the only reason why Alan's brain-nerve gear was taken as well as him. 

**Trollolo** : Are we sure he didn't just vanish himself and took his gear so no one would see his naughty search history?  _ (User banned)  _

**NekoP** : Nope! No need for trolls here. Anyway, it's impossible for Alan to just up and vanish like he did. More reports that are annoyingly slow are leaking out more details, another they posted is that the whole building he was in experienced a blackout after he went offline. Missing gear, missing person, cyber attack, blackout. All of these are too strongly related to a kidnapping. No doubt. 

**FlowerAngel** : @NekoP, you seem oddly into this investigation, I'm not judging, I am very happy about it. 

**NekoP** : @FlowerAngel, of course I am. Alan Stuart is one of my favorite artists in the music world. 

**Jjjkk** : I feel like there's more, but I won't ask. 

**Jjjkk** : Anyway, does anyone have more information regarding what the heck happened during that cyber attack? 

**Kiz &Hiw** : Contacting! @ROBO_Head! Any leads on the concert recovery? 

**ROBO_Head** : Concert Recovery Data Analysis: 50% complete… 

**NekoP** : You are a hero Robo!

**FlowerAngel** : Did anyone see Alan at any other point since he went missing? 

**ClassicalAF** : @FlowerAngel afraid not. No one has gotten even a glimpse of his silver hair since the concert. Both online and in person. 

* * *

**_New thread: @???//@//!!_ **

_ 065076065078:  _ hello? Is anyone there? 

**ConneR** : Hello, who might you be? 

_ 065076065078:  _ I… don't know…

**ConneR** : you don't know? What kind of username is that? 

_ 065076065078:  _ username? I don't know, I think, I think this is my name. 

**ConneR** : your name? Why would your name be a number? 

_ 065076065078: I don't...know… _

_ Thread has been closed  _

* * *

_ Chatroom: The Octatet  _

_ (FlowerAngel entered the chat) _

**FlowerAngel** : So far the news threads or discussions have anything new. But they apparently Alan's iM gear went missing during the event, plus many believe a kidnapping occurred. 

_ (FieryGold has entered the chat)  _

**FieryGold** : I read the thread, they mentioned something about turning humans into AI, why would that matter? It just doesn't make sense. Even more, why Alan? 

_ (DevillishCount has entered the chat)  _

**DevillishCount** : sounds like a conspiracy theory if anything. The whole story doesn't seem likely in terms of recorded history, father allowed me to look through the archives under his vision. We still don't know why Alan in particular was taken. 

**FieryGold** : none of this makes sense, it feels like we're running in a circle and going nowhere. Even now, we don't have any clue as to where Alan might even be. It's already been a week…

**FlowerAngel** : I'm worried too Gerald, Keith and Katarina will be entering to chat later. Hopefully they have some new information. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reached Cytus 2 level 30 lock. I got inspired. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Log XX: Trickling Lakes

Log XX: Trickling Lakes 

* * *

_ Chatroom: The Octatet  _

_ (EarthMaiden entered the chat) _

_ (DownToEarth entered the chat)  _

**DownToEarth** : Okay, we finally managed to contact Anne, however since we cannot get Alan's iM gear, she's going to need to spend time going through the iM backup servers to see if any of the hacked data is recoverable. Essentially what that user ROBO_Head was doing but for the whole system instead of just a concert. 

_ (FieryGold entered the chat)  _

**FieryGold** : Well, at least you guys are getting somewhere. The police came to the house for questions and even when I asked near the end, they still have no idea where he could be. 

**EarthMaiden** : Right, even reports regarding it are getting rare. I tried looking online and I couldn't find anything. 

_ (Sunbird entered the chat)  _

**Sunbird** : Guys! I just finished talking with ConneR through iM, he told me that a new user just entered the system. One he isn't sure should be. 

**FieryGold** : What do you mean? 

**Sunbird** :  _ Shared link ( @???//@//!! )  _

**FieryGold** : What the heck is this? 

**Sunbird** : no one knows, ConneR tried to trace the user, but ended up blank. Remember, the concert said it caused some people short term memory loss, it doesn't specify how  _ much  _ memory was lost during that time. Alan for all we know was still hooked up during the attack and was fighting those who were taking him. He could've passed out when the attack hit his iM gear. 

**FieryGold** : Are you suggesting that Alan is whoever this numbered user is? 

**Sunbird** : I know it's far-fetched, but possible. Why else would a new user suddenly appear in the system just a week after Alan went missing? 

**EarthMaiden** : Are you sure this isn't some strange chance like thing? 

**Sunbird** : Likely, but it isn't out of the realm of possibility. Honestly right now, what other lead do we have? Alan's been missing for ten days now. Yet the police, iM officials, and general population have no idea where he is or what happened to him. I did as much research as I can, but I can't find anything else.

**Sunbird** : All we can do really is wait for Anne to get those backup files and Robohead to restore the corrupted data. 

_ (DevillishCount entered the chat)  _

_ (Bookyswan entered the chat)  _

**DevillishCount** : Mary informed us of the chat she explored that is discussing Alan's disappearance and assumed abduction. 

**Bookyswan** : They're thinking it has something to do with the original history of cyTus. 

**FieryGold** : Seriously? Mind to data conversions? I cannot believe there's so little evidence that something like that is even on the table. 

**EarthMaiden** : what's the history? What's cyTus? 

**DownToEarth** : Sis, I already told you about this. It's the original method of converting human minds to machines in an attempt for immortality. Of course something so far-fetched didn't work. 

**FieryGold** : Back to the topic at hand, we still don't know where Alan is. Going as far as to suggest this, it shows how clueless the situation is. How can a person just vanish from the face of the earth? 

**EarthMaiden** : Maybe he was sucked into the internet? 

**DownToEarth** : This isn't a Scooby movie sis. Even the mind to data theory is more plausible than that. 

**EarthMaiden** : Sorry, sorry. 

**Sunbird** : Maybe not literally, but that unknown new user that ConneR met definitely is still odd. 

**FieryGold** : Maria, please do not encourage her… 

**Bookyswan** : it's gone. 

**FieryGold** : What's gone? 

**DevillishCount** : the thread with this unknown user ConneR mentioned. The link doesn't work, the thread was deleted. 

**EarthMaiden** : Okay, freaky. 

**DownToEarth** : No, not freaky, whoever contacted ConneR was probably messing with the system or something. Or perhaps the user was drunk while logged in. It's not uncommon for people to get wasted and post stuff on iM, then proceed to delete it once they sobered up. 

**Sunbird** : Still though…

* * *

_ Thread deletion successful  _

_ Current participating threads: 0  _

_ User: 065076065078  _

_ User current history: none  _

_ 065076065078:  _ huh? 

_ 065076065078:  _ what's going on? 

_ 065076065078:  _ where did that person go? 

_ Disconnecting from iM system  _

_ 065076065078:  _ wait! 

_ Disconnection successful  _

_ 065076065078: …  _

_ Connecting … _

_ Connection to XXsim63 successful  _

_ 065076065078:  _ where am I? 

_ Connection to simulation state: stable  _

_ Connection to caretaker: successful  _

_ 065076065078:  _ what? What's going on? 

**_SysTau15_ ** _ : greetings, I am SysTau15, you can refer to me as Tau. I am the XXsimulation caretaker.  _

_ 065076065078:  _ who? Who are you? 

**_Tau_ ** _ : question illogical: repeating introduction: I am SysTau15, refer to me as Tau.  _

_ 065076065078:  _ where am I? 

**_Tau_ ** _ : location: simulation datastream 63. User: subject 065076065078  _

**_Tau_ ** _ : new username recommended _

**_Tau_ ** _ : new username: Iota  _

_ 065076065078: change successful: Iota  _

_ Iota:  _ huh? What's going on? 

**_Tau_ ** _ : Iota current command: starting simulation 001  _

_ Iota:  _ wait! Wait! Wait! 

**_Tau_ ** _ : request denied: starting simulation  _

_ Simulation 001: starting…  _

_ CB simulation 001 start successful  _

* * *

**_New Thread: Slow on the News_ **

**NekoP** : Okay, now I’m upset! The news regarding Alan Stuart aka”WaterVapor” who has gone missing almost two whole weeks ago, has continued to slow. They aren’t even releasing reports anymore! Plus the admins haven’t said anything regarding the attack! This is ridiculous 

**Jjjkk** : Sad to agree, I tried asking the police but they shut me down immediately. I live in the same freaking Node and they have no idea, no strand of silver hair anywhere. 

**ClassicalAF** : ConneR Sensei just went on a break! He said he’s going to stop his music right now to focus on the case himself. Whatever happened, ConneR is taking upon himself to look at the case. 

**NekoP** : Wow, first it was ROBO_Head, now ConneR, even Xenon tried to spill some info he was able to share. Honestly, the people in the music scene are being more resourceful than the officials. 

**Jjjkk** : Well, nothing we can do about it. Speaking of which @ROBO_Head where are we on that data? 

**ROBO_Head** : data recovery: 75% 

**Jjjkk** : Awesome! Almost there, hopefully whatever information is there can finally give us some solid clues. 

**NekoP** : At least we’re getting somewhere, this is the first time someone went missing while connected to iM as well as under a cyber attack. 

**Jjjkk** : You’d think this would be more important, but it’s like they’re gradually trying to sweep it under the rug. 

**ClassicalAF** : iM ADMINS! PLease pay attention! 

  
  



	4. Log13: Cruel Mirage

Log13: Cruel Mirage 

* * *

**_(!)(!)(!) Alert_ **

**_BREAKING NEWS:_ ** _ Techno music artist known only on iM as ROBO_Head recovered corrupted data and footage from the last cyber attack. The attack occurred two and a half weeks ago which resulted in unconscious users with and without short term memory loss. The concert was held by popular pianist Alan Stuart (aka. @WaterVapor on iM), who went missing during the attack. The pianist was kidnapped during the event due to the state the concert room was in and new data recovered. Authorities are hoping this new information can find the pianist.  _

_ Alongside ROBO_Head findings, a former programmer for the iM system, name asked not to mention, also used their skills to recover what data the system managed to salvage. Once again, hoping this information can lead to the pianist's whereabouts and the ones behind this elaborate kidnapping scheme.  _

_ ARTICLE SHARED FROM "iM Main Page"  _

_ #+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+# _

**ROBO_HEAD** : Data recovery: 100% completed : ) 

**NekoP** : Aw yeah! Knew you could do it! 

**EarthMaiden** : Does this mean Alan will be found in no time? 

**ROBO_Head** : Chances of finding Alan Stuart. Increased by 2% 

**EarthMaiden** : eh? Why so low? Wouldn't the footage or data be more useful?

**ROBO_Head** : Usability of Data in Search: 15% : ( 

**NekoP** : Eh? Robo, why is the footage not that useful? 

**ROBO_Head** : shared file " _ nileconcertdata.mp4"  _

**FieryGold** : What is this? Is this all that was recorded? 

**ROBO_Head** : Affirmative 

**FlowerAngel** : hold it, that can't be all that there is. What about the data the programmer found? 

**ROBO_Head** : Analysis of data: Usability: 20% Chances of Finding: Increased by 3% 

**DownToEarth** : Percent this, percent that. Can you tell us the chances of finding him? It must've increased from then right? 

**ROBO_Head** : Chance of Find Pianist: 30% : ( 

**FieryGold** : No! That cannot be all. 

**FlowerAngel** : Are you sure? Are there any other clues to finding him? 

**ROBO_Head** : Negative : ( 

**EarthMaiden** : can you think of any reasons why he would go missing? 

**ROBO_Head** : Information for Motive: 1% Motive: Ransom 

**FieryGold** : One percent, as a random? Why wait so long? 

**ROBO_Head** : Chance of Ransom: 5% : ( 

**ConneR** : Even with all the information we have, looks like it still isn’t enough. 

**ClassicalAF** : @ConneR Sensei! Do you have any ideas? You’re a researcher at A.R.C right?

**ConneR** : I’m afraid not, even with the information I can share, our focus isn’t on searching for Alan, any information we were discussing isn’t any different than what is announced here. I don’t think ARC can be of use here. 

**Jjjkk** : @ConneR, what about Xenon? He works with security somewhere and he talks with you right? Couldn’t he help? 

**ConneR** : @Jjjkk no, he hasn’t been looking into this, and his information is carefully watched. Even if he did find something, he wouldn’t be allowed to share it. I’m afraid the information we have at this moment, is all the information we will get. 

* * *

**_Tau_ ** _ : Simulation 010 completed  _

**_Tau_ ** _ : Simulation Progress: Successful  _

_ Iota: …  _

**_Tau_ ** _ : Simulation 011: starting…  _

_ Iota: ...System check: 100%  _

_ Iota: Identifying hostiles: 11  _

**_Tau_ ** _ : Simulation environment: Node 04  _

_ Iota: Environment analysis: scan complete  _

_ Iota: ...Preparing systems… awaiting orders… _

**_Tau_ ** _ : Current Order: eliminate hostiles  _

_ Iota: ...Orders received…  _

_ Iota: Systems ready: Preparing to eliminate hostiles _

**_Tau_ ** _ :  _ **_C_ ** _ ombat  _ **_B_ ** _ attle Simulation 011 commencing…  _

* * *

__

_ Chatroom: The Octatet  _

_ (EarthMaiden entered the chat) _

_ (DownToEarth entered the chat)  _

__

_ (FieryGold entered the chat) _

_ (DevilishCount entered the chat) _

_ (Bookyswan entered the chat) _

_ (FlowerAngel entered the chat) _

_ (Sunbird entered the chat)  _

**DownToEarth** : Anne gave us a copy of everything she found, but even I have to admit, I don’t see how useful it can be. It’s information alright, but not enough to give us a lead. 

**FieryGold** : We must be missing something, there has to be something. Alan couldn’t just vanish like that. 

**Bookyswan** : I agree, but where else can we look? We couldn't even hear anything from the video besides Alan. All we heard was something robotic…

**DevillishCount** : It could be a hacked android. Considering the amount that get destroyed and scrapped during testing and handling crime. It wouldn't be a surprise if a recoded droid was used to capture him. 

**Sunbird** : That would mean whoever we're dealing with. They're extremely intelligent. This was planned, and they had a means to cover their tracks. Just why Alan? 

**DownToEarth** : That is odd, unlike Xenon and ConneR, Alan didn't have any strong connections to the iM or ARC departments. He wasn't related or in cahoots with any of them.

**FieryGold** : Yeah, he actually complained a bit about how nosey they would be in regards to musicians. Then again, neither PAFF nor Neko had relations to iM or ARC either. 

**FlowerAngel** : I assume what happened to them was just a cyber attack. Nothing bad happened to them afterwards besides PAFF's break. Alan was captured, and not only did the iM system get hacked, but that entire section of Node 08 was put out of commission. 

**DevillishCount** : Let's review the information one more time. Maybe there was something we missed. 

* * *

**_nileconcertdata.mp4_ ** _ ← open file  _

_ Video playback: initiate  _

_ Available Video format: speech to text window _

_ ~~~~ _

_ (Piano playing)  _

_ (Static interference) _

**_iM_ ** _ : Connection corrupted, recommend disconnect immediately _

_ (Static) _

**_Alan_ ** _ : What the hell? The system should be clear right now…  _

_ User WaterVapor manual disconnect: successful  _

_ Current state of WaterVapor: LIVE  _

**_iM_ ** _ : Do you wish to remain Live?  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : Yes! Remain live, can anyone hear me? Is everything alright on your end?  _

**_iM_ ** _ : Liveconcert feedback unsuccessful  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : Damn it… hey! The concert will-  _

**_Warning_ ** _ : Section Wide Shutdown immediate, please disconnect from all nerve gear.  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : what in the? Why now of all things? The city hasn't had a blackout in forever. Gah! I can't see anything.  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : Okay, guess the concert needs to end. Geez, the one day I needed this place to work properly.  _

_ (Loud bang)  _

_ (Shuffling)  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : what the? Hello! Do you have a flashlight?!  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : Hello?!  _

**_???_ ** _ : Target Identified: Alan Stuart  _

**_Alan_ ** _ : Hey! What the-  _

_ (Thudding)  _

_ (Mechanical whirring)  _

**_???_ ** _ : Target Retrieved: Mission Complete  _

_ (Mechanical whirring)  _

_ (Heavy footsteps)  _

_ …  _

_ … _

**_End of log_ ** __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experiment X: success 
> 
> Experiment XX: success


	5. LogX7: Vapor

_LogX7: Vapor_

* * *

**_ARTICLE SHARED: Presumed Dead_ **

_The cyber attack from two and a half months ago is being closed for now. No information or perpetrators could be found despite extensive investigation. Until further notice, no public investigations will be conducted as focus needs to be tended to other issues. In concerns to Alan Stuart, the pianist who went missing during the attack, his whereabouts are still unknown. Due to no sightings or signs of him ever since his kidnapping, investigators are reclassifying from Missing to Presumed Dead. Regardless, any information of the whereabouts of him, body or otherwise, report to the authorities immediately._

_SHARED from: iM main page_

* * *

**Jjjkk** : Okay, what is this shit? They’re giving up?! 

**EarthMaiden** : Is that bad?

**Jjjkk** : It’s very bad, going from missing to presumed dead is essentially the authorities giving up on the search. The investigation went down by like 70% since now they believe all they’re looking for is a body. 

**Jjjkk** : If they couldn’t find him in almost three months with a full on investigation, changing status to presumed dead is going to make his recovery pretty much impossible. 

**Jjjkk** : It’s a subtle way of saying he’s a lost cause and not worth the resources. Pretty messed up right? 

**EarthMaiden** : That’s horrible! Why would they give up?!

**ClassicalAF** : Not to be the pessimist here. But to them, one pianist is not worth the trouble compared to finding ways to combat the current wave of cyber attacks. 

**EarthMaiden** : But Alan…

**Jjjkk** : Pessimist or not, @ClassicalAF has a point. Even though we hate it. Guess that means we’re still stuck doing our own investigations. 

**Jjjkk** : Does anyone have any clues? 

**NekoP** : Well, last I checked, apparently there’s been a string of odd junkyard raiding in Node 03

**FieryGold** : Isn’t Node 03 infamous for it’s high crime rate? I doubt some junkyard raiding there is odd.

**NekoP** : Hear me out, there have been witnesses, the ones doing the raiding were androids. Functional but hella scary androids. That audio ROBO_Head and that other person discovered, it sounded like he was getting attacked by an android. 

**NekoP** : These raids didn’t start until shortly after he went missing. I also managed to snag some info that the parts they were stealing were old pieces of nerve gear, and destroyed drones. Only these things. 

**NekoP** : These androids are grabbing specific things, and I think they might know where Alan is. 

**DownToEarth** : @NekoP, where are you getting all of this information? You seem oddly informed.

**NekoP** : @DownToEarth, I have some buddies who live in Node 03 and practically live for smoking out whatever interesting bit of info they can find. You don’t have to take my word for it. 

**FieryGold** : I’m aware, so you believe these recent junkyard raids in Node 03 are somehow related to where Alan may be?

**NekoP** : Absolutely

**Jjjkk** : While a stretch, it makes sense, while this may lead to Alan’s location, he has been missing for almost three months now. Can we be certain he’ll be okay if we find him?

**Kiz &Hiw ** : I don’t think that’s an issue we need to think about now. Finding him first is our top priority.

**Kiz &Hiw ** : @NekoP, can you send your buddies a request for scoping out any clues to his whereabouts or sightings? If the androids are raiding in Node 03, there’s a good chance he’s there too.

**NekoP** : @Kiz&Hiw, sure thing, I’ll hit em up. 

* * *

_Chatroom: The Octatet_

_(EarthMaiden entered the chat)_

_(DownToEarth entered the chat)_

_(FieryGold entered the chat)_

_(DevilishCount entered the chat)_

_(Bookyswan entered the chat)_

_(FlowerAngel entered the chat)_

_(Sunbird entered the chat)_

**FieryGold** : I’m going to Node 03

**DownToEarth** : I was afraid you would, are you sure this is the best course of action? Node 03 is infamous for crimes and gangs. We may have worked in the Ministry during our internships, but…

**FieryGold** : Alan is somewhere there, alone for almost three months and we have no other trail to follow. I’m going to go and try to find him. 

**EarthMaiden** : Should we come with you?

**DownToEarth** : Before you say anything Geordo, we’re coming with you. 

**DevilishCount** : I agree. 

**FieryGold** : You guys cannot talk me out of this. 

**DownToEarth** : We’re not, but it would idiotic for you to go on your own. 

**FlowerAngel** : Don’t even think you’re going to leave us behind. 

**FieryGold** : Fine, but we’re leaving in the morning and taking the first transport to Node 03 immediately. 

* * *

_Contact: Alan (offline) last seen on XX/XX_

**Geordo** : Alan, just hang in there a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more action is required...
> 
> Error...error...error...
> 
> Data...recovery...completed...
> 
> Conversion to AI: 100% completed 
> 
> AI training: 67% completed


	6. Log: S7art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko:3#: famous streamer and DJ on social media platform
> 
> Sasha: espionage agent and scholarly writer. Quick and analytic, but keeps herself knee deep in the world's underground trade.

Log: S7art 

* * *

**_Node 08 Transport Security Feed_ **

_ [Train whistle]  _

**Geordo** : Is everyone present? 

**Katarina** : Here

**Keith** : Here

**Mary** : Here

**Nicol** : Here 

**Katarina** : Are Maria and Sophia not joining us?

**Nicol** : No, they’re staying back just in case any news pops up again here while we investigate. 

**Katarina** : that makes sen-

_ [Speaker static] _

**Transport System** : Last call for boarding, destination: Node 03, departure approximately: ten minutes 

**Geordo** : We can answer more questions later, let’s get going. 

* * *

**_I'm back kittens~!_ **

**Neko:3#** : I'm streaming again and hoho geez the news has been crazy since I was gone. Before any questions about my return~ what's the deal with this missing pianist? I heard his online name is WaterVapor, one of the best classical pieces I'd love to stream on here. 

**Helluva** : The queen is back! Yeah! 

**Gracy** : You were missed Neko!!

**Fierd** : To answer, WaterVapor has gone missing or more specifically kidnapped during a cyber attack on his concert a few months ago. His real name is Alan Stuart. (Shared image)

**Neko:3#** : Whoa boy, where's he been? He's hot. 

**ClassicalAF** : and the student of ConneR sensei! 

**Neko:3#** : Interesting, a classical pianist kidnapped during a cyber attack, shortly after I was hacked… I sense an evil plan here! 

**Klime** : What evil plan? 

**Neko:3#** : isn't it obvious?! The musical gang are being targeted! PAFF went haywire, I got hacked, and now pretty boy pianist is kidnapped! This whole thing is fishy and I hate fish (jk I love fish ;D) 

**ClassicalAF** : you think they're connected? 

**Neko:3#** : Duh! Yeah! Now then, I've read a bit and people are now thinking the dude's dead? Maddening, that just means tho their hiding him somewhere sneaky. 

**Ruffnt** : Who's 'they'? 

**Neko:3#** : the kidnappers! They've kept him hidden for this long and the cops were not able to find him! That just means his kidnappers know what their doing! 

**Neko:3** : Hehehe, this seems like a case for Detective Neko! I will find the whereabouts of this pianist! 

* * *

**_[Office Audio]_ **

**_[Video: Unavailable]_ **

_ (Cup clink)  _

**Colin** : So you haven't heard of anything strange in Node 03? 

**Sasha** : I'm afraid not, though this is rather concerning. Alan Stuart was your musical apprentice, right? That's why you're looking for him? 

**Colin** :  _ (chuckle) _ yes, he's a bright kid, and he's talented. Haven't seen a lover for the classics like myself in a long while… 

**Sasha** : And you think he might've been kidnapped to be used against you? 

**Colin** : It's a possibility, but considering it's been months, and I haven't received anything as much as a threat or ransom note, all I can assume is that he's not being used to get to me. Unless it's for some other nefarious reasoning. 

**Sasha** : I see… that's why you wanted to come here? 

**Colin** : Yes, I know you've been doing digging regarding the strange androids that have been popping up, some looking too similar to those things. There's also been theories about the fact his nerve gear was taken alongside him. The thing containing records of his brainwaves was taken as well. It's seems, a bit suspicious to put it lightly. 

**Sasha** : Hm, that is rather peculiar. But besides the dumpster raids I was told about in Node 03, nothing resembling your student has appeared. I take it you're traveling there yourself? 

**Colin** : Yes, I have some places I want to scout, places where I think he might’ve been taken if my theories are correct. 

**Sasha** :... There’s another reason, isn’t there. Concerning his brother and friends?

**Colin** : Hehe, yes. They’re heading to Node 03, almost as soon as the news was dropped that he’s to be presumed dead. But I did come here to ask you to let me know about anything that may give us any clues as to what happened to him. 

**Sasha** : I have things to do, but I will keep my eye out. 

**Colin** : Thank you. 

* * *

**_[Station Cam]_ **

**_[Video: Unavailable]_ **

_ (Train whistle) _

**Katarina** : And here we are, Node 03… 

**Mary** : So where do we stop by first? 

**Geordo** : That person said a good place to start is… here, we should get moving before dark. Apparently it gets worse when the sun goes down. 

**Nicol** : Then I suggest we be swift. 

* * *

**_[Security Camera]_ **

**_[Screen REC, a man standing in front of a monitor in a dull metallic room, a pod of some sort located to his left]_ **

_ (Keyboard clicks) _

**???** : Activate, DAAI Unit 20, Iota

_ (Device humming) _

**Iota** : System check: complete, DAAI Unit 20, Iota, is prepared. 

**???** : Hello there, Iota, how are you?

**Iota** : No errors, all functions are running smoothly.

**???** : Good, good, can you remember anything?

**Iota** : Data History: Only recordings of CB Simulations are present. 

**???** :  _ (chuckle) _ good, good, now then do a body scan on the pod next to me. 

_ Iota _ : Item found, scanning commencing… 1...2..3 

(Humming)

**???** : …

**???** : Anything?

**Iota** : … all systems normal, pulse slow and steady, condition: induced coma. Status: Alive. 

**???** : Oh perfect, his brain wasn’t broken. I wonder what else we could do with that mind… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . 
> 
> Data Analysis of Patient: Status: Cryosleep induced coma, conditions: normal.
> 
> Approx. Time Asleep: ~2 months


	7. Log: Search. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe: Bartender and Bar owner, famous both for his drinks and extensive knowledge about the Node cities underground black market. 
> 
> Nora: Head of secret organization.

Log: Search: . . . 

* * *

**_[Camera Feed: 5 individuals]_ **

_ (Doorbell clink) _

**Ryan** : Ah, welcome to the shop, what can I do for ya? 

**Geordo** : Are you the owner? 

**Ryan** : why yes I am, as a matter of fact, I’m the only one running the place. 

**Geordo** : I won’t beat around, do you have any information regarding the abduction of Alan Stuart? 

**Ryan** : The pianist who was kidnapped by robots a few months ago? Besides what is already said, I don’t know much about him. 

**Geordo** : I, I don’t mean common knowledge. Has any rumors been circulating down under? I’d like to talk about the Kyuu Hou Kai. 

**Ryan** : … Lets talk somewhere a bit more private. Follow me. 

**Katarina** :  _ (whisper) _ What's the Kyo Who Kai? 

**Nicol** :  _ (whisper) _ Kyuu Hou Kai, it's a secret organization that's famous in Node 03. One of the biggest underground organizations with the biggest knowledge on info generally hidden from the public, or circulated through the black market. 

**Katarina** :  _ (whisper) _ like a gang?! Why are we- 

**Keith** :  _ (shushing) _ keep your voice down, to be honest, this seems like a save bet. Even with their, activities, this group is relatively neutral, they're not as dangerous as some of the others. They also have information most people didn't know exist… 

* * *

**_[Security Feed]_ **

**_[Location: Joez's Cafe]_ **

**Neko** : Woho! Neko in da house! 

**Joe** : Neko? What are you doing here so late, I'm just about to close up. 

**Neko** : Neko has some questions Uncle Joe! And I need to talk to you in private, so that’s why I came late, less people to snoop. Pretty clever rrrrright? 

**Joe** :  _ (chuckle) _ yes, yes, come to the back, I’ll make you something the drink. 

**Neko** : Sweet, you’re the best, and make it hot! Cause Detective Neko is on the case!

**Joe** : Detective Neko? Very well, hot cocoa?

**Neko** : YES!

* * *

**_[Location: [REDACTED]]_ **

**_[Video: Unavailable]_ **

**_[Audio: Recording]_ **

**???** : Commence brain scan 

**_Iota_ ** _ : Scan commencing …  _

_ (Humming)  _

**_Iota_ ** _ : Scan complete, neurological integrity: 75% _

**???** : My my, he's still so well despite that initial scan. Guess my thoughts on him were correct. Tau, activate. 

**_Tau_ ** _ : SysTau15 activate, awaiting commands.  _

**???** : Iota, chances on subject's consciousness state. Tau, scan current organ activity. 

**_Iota_ ** _ : Consciousness state: Unleveled, chances of safe reawakening: 25%  _

**_Tau_ ** _ : Organ Activity: Normal, Body Functions: Active. _

**_Iota_ ** _ : Final diagnosis: Alive and Healthy. Current State: Cryosleep. Ability to safely reawaken: Unconfirmed.  _

**???** : Hm, so a Cryosleep induced coma with an unknown, but low possibility of waking up again. I suppose that's fine, it's not like we need him awake anyway. 

**???** : Iota, go back and run a data scan on the current available information banks on the web. Access and scan as much info regarding brainwave copying and neurological transfer that there is available. 

**_Iota_ ** _ : Affirmative. _

**???** : Tau, prepare for another parts scavenger hunt. We're going to need more supplies. 

**_Tau_ ** _ : Affirmative.  _

**???** : How curious, you are definitely a unique specimen… 

* * *

**_[Video: Recording. . ._ **

_ Ryan working on a standing monitor as the others wander the room]  _

**_[Audio: Recording . . .]_ ** __

**Ryan** : Okay, then, obviously you know about the Kyuu Hou Kai, what info are you looking for? 

**Geordo** : Any information about the recent junkyard raid, apparently done by androids. 

**Ryan** : Hmm, that seems still a bit broad, you asked about the Kyuu Hou Kai, what do you want with them specifically? 

**Nicol** : We heard that the organization knows things in regards to robotics and human science. Considering the nerve gear vanished with Alan during his abduction, that means the nerve gear has some role. Usually involving the information stored in that gear. 

**Ryan** : I see… 

**Katarina** : But most importantly, we just want to know where he is, have you seen anyone with silver hair and blue eyes? 

**Ryan** : … I’m afraid I haven’t, not in my scouts. But that mention, the boss says she’s aware of an unusual amount of info requests particularly pertaining to neurological science, nerve gear technology, and in particular to old creation of Architects. 

**Keith** : Architects? You mean-

**Ryan** : The robots said to be vessels for copies of the human conscious. Yup. The boss has been investigating it herself for quite some time… 

_ (Static noise) _

_ (Humming)  _

**_[Connection interrupted: Rerouting]_ **

**_???_ ** _ : I have been indeed, the subject is by far very paticular.  _

Ryan: Boss?! You, logged in? 

**_???_ ** _ : Do not worry, this channel is a private recording. Greetings everyone, I am the leader of the Kyuu Hou Kai. Nora.  _

Katarina: Nora? You sound so young…

**_Nora_ ** _ : My age is no matter, you need help finding your brother correct? And you decided to come all the way here in search of us for that information. _

**Geordo** : Yes, whatever you know that didn’t reach the public ear. Please tell-

**_Nora_ ** _ : The well-being of this organization is top priority. Meaning we don’t have much time for selfless work. All I ask if what you have to offer in exchange for our information. In the underground, knowledge is power as you know.  _

* * *

**_[Video: Offline]_ **

**_[Audio: Recording]_ **

_ (Cup clink) _

**Neko** : Ahhhhh! Sweet!

**Joe** : So what is this Detective Neko thing all about? 

**Neko** : Right! You’ve heard about the missing pianist right? That silver-haired pretty boy? 

**Joe** : Oh? Oh yeah, Alan Stuart, an apprentice of ConneR’s if I recall. He went missing almost three months ago. The authorities marked him as presumed dead. Why? 

**Neko** : There’s something fishy about this whole thing and Detective Neko is on the case. Listen, recently the music gang’s been getting a lot of focus, ROBO_Head finding out any secrets to the Esir concert, ConneR recently talking about the Architects, PAFF’s glitching out during her concert, me getting hacked and now a musician was actually kidnapped! Someone or something is targeting us musicians. 

**Joe** : You sure it ain’t some crazy coincidence? 

**Neko** : I’m certain, and I need to know what you know about it so we can find that pretty boy and get him home!

**Joe** : Why do you keep calling him that? 

**Neko** : I didn’t know what he looked like and I saw a picture! And Ho boy, he’s a looker. Guess who I’m shouting out in my next stream when he gets back~ 

**Joe** : You really are excitable, but I’m afraid I can’t offer you much without getting into trouble. 

**Neko** : Awww, Uncle Joe! You know something?! Why can’t I know? It’s not like I’m involved in any gangs or crimes or whatever. 

**Joe** : It’s mostly that, yes, but its beyond that. I was already contacted by someone who has an idea about his whereabouts. I’m certain they’re manage to find him and get him back soon. 

**Neko** : But Detective Neko needs to make a case! 

**Joe** : I’m sure you do, but now is not the time. If you insist, I’ll tell you what I think is allowable. But do NOT go shoving your head anywhere shady. 

**Neko** : I promise~ now tell me! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-scan Report: Negativity around subject, high.  
> Reasons: Unknown  
> Current state of subject: Alive  
> Neurological Integrity: 70% 
> 
> Further examination is required. 
> 
> -Iota


	8. Log: Trade

Log: Trade 

* * *

**_[PRIVATE Video: Recording. . ._ **

_ [Ryan, Katarina, Geordo, Nicol, Mary, and Keith stand in front of a monitor]  _

**_[Audio: Recording . . .]_ ** __

**Geordo** : Trade, information? 

**_Nora_ ** : Yes, it seems rather simple, and if I’m aware, all of you worked at the Ministry for a period of time, correct? If it helps, only tell me information regarding what the Ministry knows of the Kyuu Hou Kai. 

**Geordo** : You want us to tell you that info, so you can better evade the authorities, is that it? 

**_Nora_ ** : Partially, but really the Ministry doesn't have much business in Node 03. I daresay they're the only group in society actually caring about what goes on this is Node. The Kyuu Hou Kai has been under the radar as much as possible, and we already have to deal with other gangs fighting for info, power, and territory in this Node. We don't need agents nipping at our heels. 

**Mary** : So to get information, we need to rat out what the ministry knows about you? 

**_Nora_ ** : Yes, if you wish to see it that way. However, do consider that people go missing all the time and if not found are forgotten. I will admit though that the evidence and circumstances surrounding Alan Stuart are bizarre. So I will tell you what we know if you give us info of equal value. 

**Geordo** : … Fine, I’ll tell you what I know. 

**Mary** : Geordo!

**Geordo** : After you tell us what you know. 

**_Nora_ ** : Very well, Ryan, be sure to watch the door. I’m listening… 

* * *

**_Joez's Cafe_ **

**_[Video: Offline]_ **

**_[Audio: Recording…]_ **

**Joe** : … and that's what I know. But you better not be blabbering about this to anyone. 

**Neko** : Thank you! Do not worry, my lips are sealed. I'm going to try and figure out where pretty boy is now, hehe~ 

**Joe** : Why are you determined to find him? 

**Neko** : Caaaauuuse…. He's important, and someone thinks so as well. So important he was kidnapped by robots to make sure it works. This whole thing is strange and apparently the bots who took him are involved in the junkyard raids occurring around and in Node 03. Something bigger is at play and our little pianist is an important part. 

**Joe** : You're talking about the Node 03 raids? How can you be so sure? 

**Neko** : Well~ someone on iM who goes by ‘NekoP’, strange, I’m the only Neko. But I digress. Anyhows, they know about the raiding and has been keeping everyone updated on the situation via info from their buddies in Node 03. Now they’re thinking some of the gangs might be involved. Which is why I came to you, got any weird calls as of late?

**Joe** : Hey now, I told you what I can tell you. Nothing beyond that, but short answer is no. And I hope I don’t get wrapped up in this. Anything involving robots is too wacky, even for me. 

**Neko** : Interesting, interesting… thanks for the info Uncle Joe! 

_ (Thud) _

**Neko** : Thanks for the drink! Gotta go continue my investigation!

**Joe** : Be careful! Annnd she’s gone. That girl… 

**Joe** :  _ (sigh) _ Alan Stuart Eh? Just what trouble did you get wrapped up in kid? Whatever it is, I’m drinking as prayer that you’re still alive. Wherever you are. 

_ (Glass clink) _

* * *

**_[Location: [REDACTED]]_ **

**_[Video: Unavailable]_ **

**_[Audio: Recording]_ **

**???** : Tau, commence brainwave scan number 3. 

**_Tau_ ** : Understood, Scan 03, Brainwave scanning and recreation extraction. Starting… 1, 2, 3… scanning start. 

_ […25% Complete] _

**???** : Wonderful, how is Iota progressing? 

**_Tau_ ** : Status of DAAI Unit-20: Iota. Is stable, progression is at an accelerated rate, reasoning due to the replicated and extracted brainwaves. Processing speed: 820 terabytes per minute. One of the fastest, current decryption speed is on par with most available decryption drones out there. Iota is experiencing, mild case of meta-stability. 

_ […75% Complete] _

**???** : Meta-stability? Already? That’s a problem, what are the main causes? 

**_Tau_ ** : Causes: unknown. 

**_[…100% Complete]_ **

_ [Brain Scan and Replication Extraction Successfully Executed]  _

**???** : Further study is required for that one… Excellent. I’m impressed still though… Iota.

**_Iota_ ** : DAAI Unit-20 online, awaiting commands 

**???** : Check status of cryosleep patient, immediately.

**_Iota_ ** : Confirmed… 

**_Iota_ ** : … 

**_Iota_ ** :... Current status of patient: stable. Disruption of Cryosleep: None. Neurological Integrity: 65%. Chances of a stable awakening: 20%. 

**???** : Still above fifty percent? Extraordinary, I was right keeping my eye on him. 

**???** : I find it amazing that it’s been over ten years since I first found this boy as a doctor… 

* * *

**_[PRIVATE Video: Recording. . ._ **

_ [Ryan, Katarina, Geordo, Nicol, Mary, and Keith stand in front of a monitor]  _

**_[Audio: Recording . . .]_ ** __

**_Nora_ ** :... That is what we know as of right now regarding Alan Stuart.

**Katarina** : Making… AIs, using humans? 

**_Nora_ ** : Not just any AI, fully conscious, battle and data collecting oriented AIs. To make one to have the ability to process information on a much faster scale, including multitasking and extracting data, to running incredibly complex machines. These AI are extremely powerful, but also highly illegal. 

**Mary** : The act requires a person, to die?

**_Nora_ ** : Not exactly, when their brains undergo a procedure called ‘Brain Scan and Replication Extraction’, a specialized radiated laser penetrates past the bloom vessels and bone to get a full view of the brain and its neurological networks and brainwave patterns. The second half is what’s lethal. The laser become stronger and essentially ‘copy’ that person’s brainwaves and networks. Think of it like how RNA copied DNA in the human body. However, when it’s going to get extracted, the lasers leave damages and holes in the networks, plus disturbing the brainwave frequency. Essentially killing the brain of the person being scanned. However, I have heard of some people surviving such incidents, simply because their waves are less sensitive, and their networks quickly repair. There’s a lot that is still unknown, but that is the basics of it. 

**Geordo** : So the reason why Alan was kidnapped, based on everything you said… 

**_Nora_ ** : Yes, he was taken due to someone figuring out his neurological build was more durable than normal. And by now, their fate is still completely unknown. Now then, I held up my end, do tell me what you know, you are not allowed to leave until an equal amount of information is provided in return regarding the Ministry’s targets and occupation in Node 03. 

_ (Door opens) _

**Colin** : No need Nora, I have the info you want. And that everyone here wants. 

**Geordo** : Master Colin? What are you doing here? 

**Colin** : To look for Alan, he was my pupil after all. But we don’t have time to chat. 

_ (Rustling papers) _

  
**Colin** : I managed to locate him, but I don't know if he's still alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iota: Objects if interest...? 
> 
> Iota: Classical Instruments, the piano edition of Imprinting...

**Author's Note:**

> FieryGold: Gerald/Geordo 
> 
> EarthMaiden: Katarina
> 
> WaterVapor: Alan 
> 
> DownToEarth: Keith 
> 
> Bookyswan: Sophia
> 
> DevillishCount: Nicol
> 
> FlowerAngel: Mary 
> 
> Sunbird: Maria


End file.
